


You Were the One

by Sivan325, SivanShemesh (Sivan325)



Category: Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Character Death, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Songfic, emotional stuff, tissues are probably needed…
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-25
Updated: 2012-01-04
Packaged: 2017-10-28 01:52:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/302432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sivan325/pseuds/Sivan325, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sivan325/pseuds/SivanShemesh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As the song goes; Legolas is hurt as he saw his lover married, not to him.</p><p> </p><p>  <i>Song: “Behind these hazel eyes” - Kelly Clarkson</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: Piper  
> Disclaimer: The usual cast, they did not belong to me. Even the song is not mine.  
> Timeline: _A day after the war is over… ROTK…_

Legolas

 _Seems like just yesterday  
You were a part of me_

I hope you remembered how I took you in my arms, my hands moving on your hairy skin.

I loved to touch you, I could see the smile on your face as I touched every inch of your skin, tried to touch and to feel all of you.

Your hairy chest, tickled me time after time, and you thought I giggled… Valar may helped me, because I love you so much, that I kept telling myself that you are my one, and the only one that kept me alive during the war.

 _I used to stand so tall  
I used to be so strong  
Your arms around me tight_

Though I must confess that I felt like I was going to fall, time after time as I saw how the evil wanted to see you die, how the troll almost killed you.

I thought that you loved me, really loved me, but it seemed that I was fooled by love, and especially by you.

 _Everything, it felt so right_

How could you do this to me? I loved every inch of you, I loved the sweetness of your body, I loved everything about you, including the smile, I loved that smile.

 _Unbreakable, like nothin' could go wrong_

But this is over… you are not mine anymore, as you chose another, not me, my all heart and soul were yours, I gave in, and gave you all.

 _Now I can't breathe  
No, I can't sleep  
I'm barely hanging on_

I stared at you and your queen from the gates, I watched you outside the palace, but I could not get my heart to forgive you at that moment, as you broke mine the same way.

You have could told, instead you put the crack in my heart without any warning, you **could** have told me first, but you did not even think of me, I was last on your list.

 _Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces  
Can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside_

I kept watching you two, and noticed how happy you were as you looked at her, and I remembered us, as we spend every night, as I tried to remember if you really smiled at me, and didn’t pretend. I wished that you did not pretend, but it seemed I was wrong.

If you could only see me inside, see into my eyes, see my feelings for you, but you cannot.

 _But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes_

My father was right about love between elves and humans, though he was also wrong, as he said to me that my heart would broken if you die, but my heart is broken before you died.

 _I told you everything  
Opened up and let you in  
You made me feel alright_

I told you of my life, all of my secrets that I buried inside, my father did not know of them. And I let you in, inside my heart that I kept safe locked with chains, I gave you the key. The key to my heart.

 _For once in my life  
Now all that's left of me  
Is what I pretend to be  
Sewn together, but so broken up inside_

“Legolas?” I heard behind me.

I turned around only to find Gimli, staring at me, I asked, “Gimli? What are you doing with my horse?” It seemed that I forgot his presence, as you were all I can think about.

I only wished that you knew it.

“What?” Gimli seemed confused, and asked me, “Do you not remember our agreement of riding to Gondor? To see our friend and the queen?”

 _'Cause I can't breathe  
No, I can't sleep  
I'm barely hangin' on_

I shook my head as no, because I did not remember, I have been thinking of my lover, now my ex-lover.

Gimli looked at me, “Are going to meet him or sit on your horse all day?” he asked me.

I dismounted from Arod, and then helped Gimli to dismount, and he started to walk over to the palace, but I could not get my legs to walk, as I could not face you, as you hurt me deep inside, if you could only feel what I feel, that could be much easier for me.

I mounted again on my horse, and Gimli turned around, looked at me, seemed worried, but I said not a word, I just wanted to get away, as I could not stand it anymore, all the pain, the hurt, and my broken heart.

“Are you leaving for Valar?” Gimli asked me, I nodded, and lowered my head, hiding the fallen tears, and I could feel his eyes staring at me, as he asked, “Already?”

I shook my head no again, and answered motionless, “No, my friend, I am leaving for the sea, but I will not take the gray ships. I will walk into the sea, because there is nothing left to make me stay.” I said and rode from Gondor. The new tears fell down as I raced away.

You freed me from your heart, so now I am free.

 _Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces  
Can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes_

I rode faster and faster to the sea. I stopped my loyal horse and stood stroking him as a farewell, then I watched as the waves hit the sand time after time.

As I walked into the sea I noticed the cold waves upon my legs, but it did not stop me from walking in more and more.

 _Swallow me then spit me out  
For hating you, I blame myself_

I could feel myself drowning, as I let go, giving in, as nothing seemed to matter, as you left me, and broke me inside.

Darkness pulled me in, and the next thing that I saw was the shine, and faces smiling at me, and then I knew that the Valar welcomed me.

 _Seeing you it kills me now  
No, I don't cry on the outside  
Anymore..._


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta: Piper

Aragorn

I wish that you understood my reasons, as I was forced by Elrond to marry Arwen, I wish that you at least knew it.

But you were gone, before I had any chance to say it to you in private.

I love you and I always loved you, and I hope you did not think otherwise.

I saw you as you reached Gondor with Gimli, I could see the emptiness inside you, only if you stayed I might be able to change something. But you did not stay, though I saw Gimli’s face as you rode away, I could feel my own tears falling down over my cheeks.

I reached out my hands, opened my mouth, but no sound left, and you already reached the borders, and the gates were closed after you.

Then few days later, I heard that you passed into the sea, your body was found.

If you only knew, but it was already too late.

 _Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces  
Can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes_

No one knew why I cried for hours and hours, as the news of your death reached my ears, no one knew what pain I am going through.

No one knew how my heart broke into pieces, shattered; I walked blindly to my bedroom, and lay down, as I dream of you, of every moment we shared together, of our teamwork, of our love. I smiled and cried in once.

You have no idea how often I am curse Arwen and Elrond for what they did to me, as they took you out of my life.

I wish I could take back the time, but I cannot.

Forgive me, _Mela en' coiamin_. [Love of my life]

 _Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces  
Can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes_

 ****

The End


End file.
